A Goode Year
by Fandom Lover Forever
Summary: Jason is heading to Goode High School this year as a freshman. He has a bucketlist and is ready to cross things off. Thalia is entering senior year and must think about her future after school. Please R&R!


Thalia shuffled around in the upper bunk bed, twisting and turning. She groaned and peered her eyes open, looking at the clock across the apartment. It read six in the morning. She yawned, stretching her arms upward. Thalia hopped down to the ground. She looked at her fourteen year-old baby brother, Jason. Thalia was only eighteen yet she had full custody of her younger brother.

Jason was sleeping soundly; that was about to change. Thalia yanked the covers away from his body. Jason only stirred and didn't wake up. Thalia smirked a little at seeing Jason clad in only boxers. Ever since a naked in school dream, he never allowed anyone to see him in his underwear, without a shirt, or naked. But then again, not wanting to be seen naked is reasonable.

Thalia then tapped Jason on the head. No response. Thalia groaned and punched him in the arm. Jason jumped up and hit his head on the bunk bed. Thalia giggled.

"Ow!" Jason cried as he rubbed his arm while his head throbbed. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up. Don't worry. I'll make the boo-boo go away with some kisses," Thalia teased. She grabbed his head and kissed it multiple times. "All better? Huh, my wittle baby?"

"Oh, shut up," Jason said, pushing her away.

"Wow. You're finally letting me see you in your boxers. How brave!" Thalia said. Jason turned red and stood from his bunk bed, covering himself with his hands. Thalia giggled, shoving his hands away.

"It's okay, I'm your sister. I've seen your penis for goodness sakes! I've seen your white ass, your cute upper body, and I wash your little lightning-bolt boxers! Stop being so modest. And I bet if you did end up naked at school, everyone would adore your little nekked self."

"Thalia, shh!" a red-faced Jason said, heading to the dresser to get clothes.

"And take a shower while you're at it. You smell like puberty," Thalia said. Jason turned a light pink.

"Thalia!" Jason cried. Thalia snickered.

"I'm just teasing you, little bro. Stop being such a wuss. But really, you need one," Thalia said.

Jason sighed and grabbed a set of clothes. He then walked over to the bathroom and began to shower. Thalia chuckled and shook her head as she prepared breakfast in the small square foot of space they called a kitchen.

"And don't take too long, princess!" Thalia shouted. She didn't hear a response and shrugged. After making breakfast, she wondered about how the day would turn out.

It was the first day of senior year for her. She wondered if she was going to go to college next year. It would be a good thing for her, but the top priority was Jason. If she went to college, they'd have to live in the apartment for another four years. If she didn't go to college, she could focus on her career to earn money and leave the filthy apartment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jason coming out of the bathroom, dressed in his best. "Aw, don't you look handsome."

"Why, yes I do. Thank you for noticing. And you look fine yourself, madam," Jason quipped back. Thalia stood and gave a curtsy. Jason then gave back a bow. The two laughed.

"Would you like to dine with me, Lord Jason?" Thalia asked, showing her breakfast.

"I'd be delighted to, Lady Thalia," Jason said. He sat down with her and they laughed again. Thalia grabbed Jason's hand and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"I absolutely love you, Sparky." She then kissed him on the cheek as he dug into pancakes. What was it with boys and their food?

"I love you, too," Jason said with his mouth stuffed. He was still smiling, though.

Thalia giggled and he raised a brow. She pointed to the mirror sitting on the table. Jason looked in the mirror and saw that he had a lipstick stain on his cheek.

"Aw, geez!" He grabbed a napkin and scrubbed it off.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower?" Jason asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Nah. Luke loves me whether I smell like a flower or not," Thalia said. "Piper, though, she seems like she's only into nice-smelling guys. Not guys that smell like sweat and puberty and butt and penis and ba-"

"STOP TALKING!" Jason snapped. Thalia snickered.

"You sounded like that racoon from _Normal Show_ ," Thalia laughed.

"It's _Regular Show_ ," Jason said. "And I didn't take a shower for Piper. And I don't smell like sweat and puberty and butt and penis and whatever you were going to say," Jason said.

"Balls," Thalia said. Jason turned a dark maroon.

"Thalia!" Jason cried, flushed red.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your lightning-bolts in a twist. Well, we have about an hour to kill. So, what would you like to do? I might invite Luke over. We could cruise around town and then head to school."

Jason groaned. "I hate Luke. He's super annoying and such a tool."

"You're just jealous he has your sister's affection. Don't worry, you're still my favorite baby boy," Thalia said. She kissed Jason on the forehead.

"What about Percy? Call him," Jason said. Thalia rolled her eyes. "What? What's wrong with Percy?"

"I found it funny you chose Percy. You idolize him. I always hear you say Percy this, Percy that, and Percy what-not. Why don't you just marry him?" Thalia said.

"Oh, be quiet. I know you had a crush on him two years ago," Jason said.

"Shh!" Thalia said, turning pink. Jason smirked. For once his sister was the one blushing. "Wipe that smirk off your face or I'm not calling him."

She grabbed her phone and called Percy. Jason turned pink as Thalia talked with Percy. She talked to Percy about how Jason idolized him and how Jason was beginning to smell. She even asked what deodorant Percy recommended. Having a big sister was so embarrassing...

"Well, he's coming. And he said we should go to the beach this weekend. A throwback to summer he said," Thalia said. "You wanna go?"

"Of course!" Jason said. Thalia smiled and grabbed her brother's hand. She led him to the couch and the two sat down together. _The Simpsons_ came on and the two cuddled with each other. Jason felt comforted by Thalia and she absolutely loved to hold her brother.

Percy came by at around seven. The three talked about the beach arrangements, about how much Thalia ate, how much Jason smelled, and how dumb Percy was! It was an absolute blast!

After a while, Thalia pointed out that they should start heading to Goode. Percy groaned and the two siblings grabbed their bookbags. The three then heading into Percy's car. Thalia got shotgun.

"Are you picking Annabeth up?" Jason asked.

"No. Her dad's driving her today," Percy said. Jason sighed with relief. It would have been an awkward car ride if she had come. The backseats were small with no space. And Annabeth despised Jason. He didn't know why.

"Ya ready to see Piper-rooney?" asked Thalia. Jason groaned. The car ride would still be embarrassing, though.


End file.
